Everytime You Need Me
by eatsyourface
Summary: The original final chapter of Love Me Tender is here, and the accompanying songfic. Seiya doubts the love of Yaten; those distant looks, unusual silences, and *that* man. Should she be so afraid...?
1. Existence

-Written by Seito no Senshi  
  
~Existence.~  
  
Today, is the wedding of Ma-Ku and his beloved Gina. All are present at the wedding, including Kakyuu-sama and we Starlights. He is a good soldier; always showing loyalty to the Princess.  
  
"Bié shuo huà!" Yaten snaps at some random people, just as the wedding starts. They stare at her, not understanding what she said, and she sighs, and repeats what she said in our native language. The Japanese and our Kinmoku-sein language are very similar; so we resort to using Chinese whenever we want something to stay with in our group.  
"Pardon. Don't talk." They nod, and face Kakyuu and Ma-ku at the front. Yaten goes behind the back, appearing behind Kakyuu with us. She sits down and quiets.  
  
'We are gathered here today, to witness the joining of two harmonious souls.'  
  
'Two people have shown that they love each other. Today, they want to bond and seal that love.'  
  
'Should anyone object to this union, speak now, or forever hold your silence.'  
  
'Ma-Ku-san. Gina-san. I give you my blessing. I wish you happiness in your life together.'  
  
"Does your heart prompt you to do this?"  
  
"Yes, it does."  
  
"Does something warn you against this bonding?"  
  
"No, nothing does."  
  
"Is the love you proclaim to this woman as strong as your lips say it is?" the priest stares at Ma-Ku, who gazes back fearlessly.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Can you See anybody else?"  
  
"No. I can't."  
  
"Will you love, cherish and protect her?"  
  
"Now and forever."  
  
'Does everything about you encourage you to go through with this?'  
  
'Yes, they are.'  
  
'Does something hold you back from this bonding?'  
  
'No, nothing does.'  
  
'Are your feelings as strong as you say they are?'  
  
'Yes, they are.'  
  
'Is your heart held by another not this man?'  
  
'No. It isn't.'  
  
'Will you love, cherish and protect him?'  
  
'Forever and eternity.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seiya walked up to Ma-Ku smiling coolly.  
  
"Congratulations," she murmured. The man turned to him, eyes shining.  
  
"Arigatou, Fighter-sama!" he shook her hand quickly, and then stopped, eyes suddenly serious. "Is everything alright?" Seiya smiled inwardly, happy for Gina. He was a good man, and would attend to her needs like no other could.  
  
"Quite alright, really." Ma-Ku raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Does she not return your love?" Seiya stared at him, shock playing over her features.  
  
How the heck did he know?! I gave him next to no information about what was going on! Kami-sama, he isn't even a bloody empath!  
  
Her voice betrayed nothing when next she answered, through.  
  
"I'm doomed to being an unrequited love, until the next one comes along." Ma-Ku raised an eyebrow and she sobered. "The one that I can See doesn't return the feelings. It's not her fault, just mine for falling for her like this." She grinned, and walked off. But those who knew her well saw inside her soul.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yaten sighed, holding the red rose close. A tear ran its way down her cheek landing on a petal.  
  
'It's not her fault, just mine for falling for her like this.'  
  
Her heart was being shredded into tiny pieces; she didn't want to hurt Seiya, she didn't want to hurt Kakyuu or Taiki.  
  
~Love me tender,   
love me sweet,   
never let me go.   
You have made my life complete,  
and I love you so.~  
  
Throwing down the rose, she turned and headed into the crowed, eyes searching desperately for her.  
  
This pain and hurt had to stop. She couldn't do this to Seiya, she couldn't push away the guilt.  
  
'She's not here…'  
  
'She can't bear to be here…'  
  
'Would you be able to?'  
  
~Love me tender,   
love me dear,  
tell me you are mine.  
I'll be yours through all the years,  
till the end of time.~  
  
The wind whipped her hair around her face, but she brushed it away and continued on.  
  
Oh Seiya, Seiya, Seiya…  
  
Gasping for breath, she stopped near the center of the maze. And words left her mouth, ones that had been told to her.  
  
"You're like a rose. You are so beautiful, and so delicate." Her hand touched her heart as she continued on. "But you have your thorns. And if someone isn't careful, they will hurt themselves." Seiya stared at her, eyes ever expressionless. She hesitated once, then stepped forward, closer to her.  
  
"Wo xihuan ni."  
  
"Ni shanghài wo de ganqíng." a tiny smile lifted the corners of her lips. "And you expect to be welcomed back with open arms?"  
  
Yaten stepped into her arms, standing on her tip-toes to gently kiss Seiya's lips. She laughed softly, as she was lifted and spun in the air.  
  
Watashi wa anata no tameni kore wo shite imasu.  
  
Watashi wa anata wo kizutsuke takunai.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks to Yoko-sensei and my mother for help with the Japanese and Chinese (respectively)! Some accents are absent, because note pad is stupid and Ff.net is worse.  
  
CHINESE DAILOGUE:  
  
Bié shuo huà- Stop talking/Don't talk!  
  
Ni shanghài wo de ganqíng - You hurt my feelings.  
  
JAPANESES MONOLOGUE:  
  
Watashi wa anata no tameni kore wo shite imasu- I am doing this for you.  
  
Watashi wa anata wo kizutsuke takunai- I don't want to hurt you.  
  
The chapter title: "Existence". For something that never happened. A different path. This chapter was the original ending to Love Me Tender, but I didn't like it, because it was too... simple. Just, not, right. So I decided not to put it up with the original story. Well, its here now, for those that might not have been all that satisfied with the original ending. 


	2. Everytime You Need Me

**Disclaimer:** The Three Lights, the Sailor Starlights, all other Sailor Soldiers mentioned (unless otherwise stated) and Sailor Moon are created and copyrighted by Takeuchi Naoko and owned by Kodansha publishing and TOEI Animation, Inc. This is a fanfiction meant to entertain, but not meant to make a profit. This story is © 2002 by me, Seito no Senshi (Seishi Kou).  
'Everytime you need me' is written, sung and copyrighted by Fragma and Maria Rubia. I do not claim ownership of this song.  
  
**Notes:** The, uh, Happy cheerful sequel to the Happy Cheerful chapter that kind of existed before the sad and weird final chapter.  
… First verse is rather like the beginning of "Tell Me Your Dreams". Gomen ne, Cassandra-san! I just couldn't think of a more perfect or private scene….!!  
OOC-ness, and switching scenes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_Everytime You Need Me_  
  
Everytime you need me  
You know I will be there  
You know I really care  
Say you will, say you dare**  
  
Smiles gracing their beautiful features, the couple gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. A hand run up and down the side, lingering on soft skin as they whispered words in each other's ear.  
"Here for you, love…" Yaten smiled, lime green eyes sparkling as she gently traced a path along Seiya's cheek.  
"I know you are…" Seiya leaned down, kissing her beloved's lips, "Good night."  
And there was a silent sigh, as Yaten closed her eyes, smile still on her lips.  
Melancholy? Or just part of her imagination.  
  
"Itoshi." She whispered quietly, not daring to wake her up. "Do you wish this never happened? Or are my doubts just in vain…" As she said that, the figure curled up against her turned to her side, facing away. Skin still in contact…  
Seiya sighed, lay down properly and prompted herself to fall asleep.  
Shut off.  
  
**An inner feeling comes around  
Let it sparkle and let it shine  
Let it lift you off the ground  
Make it lift baby make it mine  
You are the sun that rises  
You are the moon that guides the night  
You are what paralyses me**  
  
Being around the people she loved always made her happy. Always. And nothing could spoil her good mood when she was happy happy. It spread this warm, delicious feeling around in her body, lighting up her eyes, making her stride more… springier?  
However, now, Fighter looked at Healer from the corner of her eye. The Empath was talking with someone, nodding politely, just managing to hold her temper in. Fighter pitied the poor soul who was in her way when things went… out of control.  
She was very worried: lately, Yaten/Healer had been acting rather strangely. Things had been fine when their love for each other had been declared… but now, it seemed that this was not to last. Fighter noticed her sad and regretful looks, how distant she seemed, and she was almost certain that this relationship was the cause of it.  
Them getting together was certainly… 'Out of character for the both of them'. Fighter couldn't deny it; 'evil' things happened when Healer appeared on the scene, but she wondered: did Healer's heart truly belong to her?  
  
Fighter *must not* know. She mustn't. It was imperative that what was going on between her, and Ryo stayed a secret. Otherwise, who knew what would happen?!  
No. This secret had to stay with in the two people, until the time was right.  
  
**Everytime you need me  
You know I will be there  
You know I really care  
Say you will, say you dare  
Everytime you need me  
You know I will be there  
A love beyond compare  
Say you will, say you care**  
  
Sky clear, four people lounged on a large picnic blanket, various things scattered around them: food, paper, books, stuff. Seiya rested on her elbows, gazing up at the sky, Taiki read, and Kakyuu posed for Yaten. Face concentrating on the picture, she did not notice the looks that Seiya sent her way- and for that, Seiya was thankful. Gave her the perfect time to mull over their relationship, and to try and find out about the girl underneath that seemingly cold exterior.  
Seiya hated her over-reactive mind. It made her see things, when she was in doubt. Made her imagine things that were never there. For all she knew, those sad looks were never there in the first place…! She was risking something precious; not being able to trust her partner like that.  
But her over-reactive mind didn't always strike up illusions. Many a time it had saved them from a the evil clutches of a rabid youma, or a random anima-mate.  
Kami-sama….! I should just get over it, and ask her.  
I care for you, and I always show you and I tell you.  
Seiya wondered: would Yaten say those words to her?  
  
"Oh, thank you, Ryo…" Yaten smiled beautifully at the man in front of her, who grinned.  
"Anything for you," he said seriously. He handed her something, and her eyes lit up, as she gazed happily into his face.  
"Do you think Seiya will mind?" he asked. Yaten shook her head.  
"She'll understand, once we explain things to her."  
  
**Write my name into the sky  
Keep the memories in your heart  
Let the hours pass us by  
I guess that this is the way we start  
You are the love suprises  
You are a fire burning bright  
You are what mesmerizes me**  
  
Seiya wrapped her arms around Yaten, breathing in her scent.  
"What is that you are doing?" she murmured. Yaten blushed, quickly shutting the sketch book. "Nothing." Seiya frowned, but didn't say anything. She had caught the faint out line of a masculine body inside, love hearts, random lines of… poetry…! Yaten smiled, and her fear was immediately tucked away.  
"…?"  
"I was just remembering when you took me out to the lake last week." Seiya smiled as well.  
They had spent the precious few hours of free time there, swimming, talking, or, just holding each other. It had been a moment truly worth treasuring (not that the others weren't!), and add to the fact that none of Seiya's fears had disturbed her…! Truly made for a wonderful 3 (?) hour 'vacation'.  
"Would you like to go there sometime soon?" Was it just Seiya, or had there been a brief look of indecision on her face? Seiya waited patiently for Yaten's answer, and soon she got it.  
She didn't like it.  
"Ah… gomen ne… Seiya, I'm busy on that day." She gave no reason, and her tone added to Seiya's suspicion. She didn't say anything however, no, not yet. Just give her a little more time.  
  
**Everytime you need me  
You know I will be there  
You know I really care  
Say you will, say you dare  
Everytime you need me  
You know I will be there  
A love beyond compare  
Say you will, say you care**  
  
Fighter scowled, and flattened herself against the wall. Do! Busy she said?! Her eyes watched the two talking. Ryo, one of her Soldier friends, and Healer.  
"So… she… I… don't… her…"  
"I… soon… hope…" How Fighter longed to hear what they were saying! But she couldn't get closer with *out* getting caught- and Fighter knew that if she was, Healer wouldn't be the one on the couch. What *could* they be talking about?!  
She pushed that thought away: No, they can't be lovers. Healer has too much honor for that. If she doesn't like something, she'll say so.  
Oh, whispered that voice in her head. If she didn't want to hurt someone, she might not say so. Fighter frowned, thinking.  
Was she capable of that? Fighter shook her head, immediately dismissing that. The scowl disappeared from her face. No, Healer always voices her thoughts. This would be no exception. A loud squeal interrupted her thoughts, and she saw Healer jump up and hug Ryo closely. The scowl returned.  
Fighter added this to her mental list of suspicious happenings.  
  
**Say you care  
Say you care  
Say you care  
No, no, no, no**  
  
Oh, Kami… Healer wrung her hands, glaring at the mirror in front of her. Fighter knew! Fighter suspected! Why else was she acting so distant?! There could be no other reason! She had been careful, not telling anybody else about this- she doubted that Kakyuu-Princess herself knew the whole story. This had been carefully and secretly planned, until the time was right for them to break the news to Fighter and show her! Healer was *not* going to say anything else to Fighter.  
Oh kami kami kami kami kami kami!  
Things were not looking good for one Sailor Star Healer.  
  
**Everytime you need me  
You know I will be there  
You know I really care  
Say you will, say you dare  
(Dare, dare, dare)  
Everytime you need me  
You know I will be there  
A love beyond compare  
Say you will, say you care**  
  
She had decided. Seiya threw open the doors, face void of any expression.  
"Healer, we have to talk." Yaten frowned; Seiya never referred to her by her Senshi name (much) these days.  
"We… do?" Yaten gulped; things were not ready! Well, they were, but she wanted to wait to make sure…  
"I need to know some things." Yaten immediately stopped her.  
"Okay! Okay! So you knew all along, ne?" Yaten scowled, and Seiya stared.  
"Damn straight I knew!" the shorter Starlight immediately started blushing.  
"I wasn't sure if you'd like it, so I didn't tell you…" she mumbled. A choking noise was heard.  
"Of course I wouldn't like it!" exclaimed Seiya. "Who in their right minds would?!" Yaten flushed with anger at that.  
"You don't like receiving birthday presents- *special* birthday presents- that come from your one and only lover?!?!" there was a long silence after this statement. Followed by a tentative;  
"… Birthday present?" there was no mistaking the surprise in Seiya's voice, and Yaten stared.  
"Of course. I had to ask Ryo to help; he's your friend, obviously, he was bound to have a photo or two… Or more."  
"…"  
"I couldn't really look at you like that; it would kind of have spoiled the surprise."  
"…"  
"…"  
"…" It's my birthday?" Yaten was smug.  
"Of course." Then she frowned. "Wait… you didn't know?" Seiya blushed, shaking her head, and Yaten started some more.  
"You forgot?" several nods, and more blushing. Yaten frowned.  
"So why were you angry, and what did you know?" Now Seiya *really* blushed, before looking away. Yaten wondered, anger, distance…  
"Itoshi, did you think that I was cheating on you?" Seiya turned to her slowly, face serious.  
"I was worried, that perhaps you regretted… me." She looked ashamed. Sighing, Yaten turned around, uncovered a large object and showed her. Seiya's face immediately lit up, first in shock, then finally, delight.  
A large painting. A back ground of the Starlights and Kakyuu Princess, from different occasions; games, working, etc. And in the foreground, Seiya and Yaten holding each other.  
"Kami… Beautiful…"  
"I couldn't ask you for a photo; I knew you'd suspect. And I wanted this to be a surprise for Taiki and Kakyuu-sama as well." Seiya sighed regretfully.  
"Yaten… gomen nasai. I couldn't trust in you." She rubbed the back of her neck, frowning. "All this time…" she mumbled. Yaten set the painting down carefully, then grabbed her by the shoulders, eyes blazing.  
"How long?!" she demanded. Seiya sighed again.  
"A while," she admitted. Yaten's eyes filled with tears.  
"How could you, Seiya?" she whispered. " Not trust in my love for you…?" Seiya didn't do anything except answer.  
"I love you too much." She lowered herself, until their eyes were level.  
  
"Forgive me."  
  
_Every time I see you, my heart pounds and my knees grow weak. Something sparks inside of me, growing until all I know is pure bliss.  
It's strange of me, when you consider what I said to you, isn't it?  
I am glad, that I was finally able to truly love you, and I cannot believe that once-upon-a-time I told you that I could never love you. But I've loved you for a while now, and today has made me realize that more._  
  
  
That night, nobody questioned the lateness of Sailor Star Fighter and Sailor Star Healer.  



End file.
